All or Nothing
by yhcorb
Summary: Marley prend une décision pour ramener le calme au sein du Glee Club, mais cela pourrait bien affecter sa relation avec Kitty... Quitte ou double ? OS Karley.


All or Nothing

**Synopsis :** Marley prend une décision pour ramener le calme au sein du Glee Club, mais cela pourrait bien affecter sa relation avec Kitty. Quitte ou double ?

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien.

**Note :** Merci à ma testeuse Nemaja : D  
Cette OS me traînait dans la tête depuis la diffusion de la chanson "All or Nothing" et la diffusion de spoilers sur le 4x22. Enjoy !

* * *

_Je ne peux pas rester ici  
Je ne suis pas la fille qui s'enfuit et se cache  
Effrayée par ce que je pourrais être_

* * *

Marley pensait avoir fait le bon choix en se faisant passer pour Katie. Elle faisait d'une pierre deux coups : elle protégeait sa meilleure amie et permettait de ramener le calme au sein des New Directions. En théorie.

- _Fous moi la paix._  
- _Kitty, attends je vais t'expliquer._

Elle pensait qu'en se faisant passer pour Katie, Ryder se calmerait et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Ils iraient aux Régionales plus unis que jamais et auraient toutes les chances de l'emporter haut la main.

- _Je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix._  
- _Laisse-moi une chance._

_*SLAP* _Erreur fatale. Le groupe était au bord de l'implosion depuis cette révélation, Ryder la harcelait pour avoir des explications. Mais le pire de tout, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas prévue la réaction de Kitty.

- _Je t'ai dit des choses que je n'avais jamais dites à personne. Je t'ai aimé comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne mais pour toi c'était que du vent._  
- _Non attends …_  
- _Toi pendant ce temps-là tu draguais Ryder._  
- _C'est pas ce que tu crois._  
- _Dégage de ma vie maintenant. C'est fini._

C'était un quitte ou double. Elle avait tout perdu.

* * *

_Je ne peux pas abandonner  
Je ne peux pas juste le laisser brûler  
Et regarder le feu  
J'ai commencé à le voir devenir poussière_

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent se ressemblèrent. Les séances du Glee Club, qui avant était gage de joie, était devenu un champ de bataille sur lequel une mine pouvait exploser à tout moment. Et le déclencheur en était Ryder.

- _Marley, on doit parler._  
- _J'ai rien à te dire._

Cette scène se répétait quasi-quotidiennement ce qui entraînait à la longue l'indifférence de la chorale. Et celle de Marley. En vérité tout lui était devenu indifférent. La nourriture avait perdu son goût, le ciel était devenu gris, les oiseaux ne chantaient plus. Elle ne dormait quasiment plus. Et quand le sommeil la prenait, elle se réveillait en larmes en criant le nom de Kitty.

Celle-ci ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis leur rupture. La blonde détournait son regard lorsqu'elles se croisaient dans les couloirs. Lorsqu'elles étaient l'une à côté de l'autre en cours, elle regardait fixement devant elle pendant une heure avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette lorsque la sonnerie retentissait. A la chorale, elles ne partageaient plus de duos, ne se murmuraient des promesses d'amour au creux de l'oreille lorsqu'une chanson romantique était interprétée. Quand elle y repensait, son cœur se brisait un peu plus…

* * *

_Je vais voler  
Je vais m'écraser directement à travers le ciel  
Je vais toucher le soleil  
Montrer à tout le monde  
Que c'est tout ou rien  
Tout ou rien_

* * *

… et quand elle ne s'y attendait plus, le soleil se mit à percer les nuages.

- _Maintenant tu vas me donner des explications._

La scène quotidienne se jouait une nouvelle fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée de se battre. Elle voulait que tout cela cesse.

- _Maintenant tu vas arrêter de m'emmerder._

Les regards surpris des New Directions convergèrent vers elle. Ils ne l'avaient jamais entendu jurer. A vrai dire, elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà fait. Un lourd silence tomba. Un ange passa. Et puis Ryder retrouva son esprit et s'empara de son bras.

- _Lâche-moi._  
- _Dis-moi la vérité._  
- _Ryder, lâche-moi !_  
- _Dis-moi tout de suite la vérité._  
- _Tu commences à me faire mal !_  
- _Tu la lâches tout de suite._

Kitty s'interposa entre elle et Ryder. Elle pensait rêver. Que Kitty posant une main sur la poitrine du jeune homme pour le repousser n'était qu'un effet de son imagination. Mais non, elle était bien là, plantait devant elle pour la protéger, le défiant du regard.

- _Vous êtes plus ensemble, c'est pas tes affaires._

- _Tout ce qui concerne Marley me concerne. Alors tu la lâches tout de suite ou je te jure que je te frapperai si fort que tes parents ne pourront plus te reconnaître. C'est clair ?_

La tension était palpable, le public qui les entourait était suspendu à leur prochaine action. Et puis lentement, Ryder desserra sa prise avant de la relâcher. Elle retrouva la faculté de respirer et un soulagement l'envahit. Soulagement remplacé par l'incompréhension lorsque Kitty se précipita vers la sortie.

- _Kit' attends !_

Elle avait besoin de comprendre. Alors elle se lança à sa poursuite, des millions de questions en tête. Mais surtout avec un espoir. Celui que tout n'était peut-être pas finit.

- _Kitty attend s'il te plait !_

Elle se mit à courir comme elle n'avait jamais couru. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, une douleur s'éveillait dans ses poumons. Mais elle n'y faisait pas attention. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait la rattraper. Ce qu'elle fit.

Elle la plaqua contre un casier et posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Son regard plongea dans celui marron de la blonde, plus sombre que d'habitude, criant tout son désir enfouit. Et elle comprit.

- _Unique m'a tout raconté._

Leurs lèvres se crashèrent les unes contre les autres et débutèrent un baiser sauvage. Elles y mirent toutes leurs passions, tout le désir qu'elles retenaient ces dernières semaines. Elle se sentit plaquer à son tour contre le casier mais elle ne rompit pas le baiser un seul instant. Kitty se pressa un peu plus contre elle et approfondit le baiser pour son plus grand bonheur.

Lorsque l'air se fit manquant, leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Son esprit était enivré par ce qu'il venait de se passer mais une question lui restait en mémoire. Question à laquelle Kitty répondit sans qu'elle n'eut besoin de la poser.

- _Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer._

Elle n'avait peut-être pas tout perdu.

* * *

_Je vais voler  
Je vais m'écraser directement à travers le ciel  
Je vais toucher le soleil  
Montrer à tout le monde  
Que c'est tout ou rien  
Tout ou rien_

* * *

Elle tourna sur elle-même, la dernière note s'éleva et le public se leva d'un seul homme pour ovationner leur performance.

Les chorales se regroupèrent sur la scène, le jury s'approcha. Après quelques instants de suspense, le gagnant fut annoncé. Ils avaient gagné.

Elle entendit des cris, vit ses camarades laissait exposer leur joie. Les bras de Kitty l'enserrèrent et la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Et lorsqu'elle l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, elle sut qu'elle avait tout gagné.

* * *

**Note de fin :**  
Et voilà !  
N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en laissant une petite review !  
En espérant que cela vous a plu,  
Yhcorb.


End file.
